The Difference Between Lies, Lust, and Love
by Oasis Shy
Summary: Bella is 16 pregnant and alone Renee kicks the baby her out when she chooses the baby so she goes to live with Charlie She hires a deranged nanny who after trying to kill the baby forces her into hiding with the Cullens AU/AH OOC M for cursing/content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

She sighed and looked down at the fifth EPT. It was positive too. Pregnant. She was only sixteen. She was worried how her mother would take this. She probably wouldn't care. Renee thought that she was a burden, and had always made her thoughts known. But she had horrible mood swings and it might be the straw that broke the camels back. Bella had taken the tests nearly a month ago. She was almost three months along now. The delay was out of fear and now she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer.

She stood and went to the living room, where her mother was watching tv with her current boyfriend.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"It can wait."

"Actually no it can't."

"Nothing can be that pressing."

"I wasn't going to say this in front of your friend, but I guess I will."

"Say what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"No you aren't. You can't be."

"The sickness at night? The want of apple juice? I hate apple juice and you know it."

"You won't be for whore."

"NO! You are not going to kill my baby! It takes two weeks to book it and I'll be to far along by then."

"You aren't going to bring a child into this house."

Bella pulled out her cell phone, She dialed a number.

"Dad?....Yeah....Can I come live with you?......No it's not......Dad, I'm pregnant.....She wants me to kill it. I can't kill my baby. I can't......Like now?.....Ok. He wants to talk to you."

"Charlie.....No. I will not have the little slut's bastard in my house.....Fine what ever.....When?.... Denali? No problem."

Renee handed the phone back.

"You have one month then you will be moving to Denali. Your father will be there for a while covering for a sheriff that is on leave."

"Good. I can't wait."

Bella went to her room and called James.

"Hey Izzy."

"Can you meet me?"

"Sure. Should I get you?"

"No meet me in the park across from Mom's."

"Sure."

Bella grabbed her jacket and went to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out for a little while."

"I don't think so."

"It's not like I can go out and get pregnant."

She pointed at her stomach. She walked out the door not waiting for a reply. She went and sat on the bench across from the jungle gym.

"Izzy!"

"Hey James. Can you sit? We have to talk."

"Crap. Que the break up."

"Actually, no. Uh, James, I'm pregnant."

"What? I am not- You had better not-"

"Don't worry. I'm leaving for Denali, Alaska in a month. You'll never see me again."

"Good. I wouldn't want to be associated with a whore anyways."

"Fuck you, asshole. Should have known you were just like every one else." Bella said, standing up.

"Don't call James. I won't miss you, and your baby is never going to know your name."

Bella stormed home and to her room. She curled up on her bed and cried. She was miserable as the next month passed. Bella got on the plane to Denali. She cried silently the entire way. The flight attendant sat beside her.

"Are you ok, dear?"

Bella shook her head.

"No. Not really."

"Was there a death in the family?"

Bella's tears started anew. She sighed and looked out the window.

"No." Then she added, under her breath, "A life."

Bella pressed a palm to her stomach. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Do you have the time?"

"Nearly 10 AM."

"Thank you."

Bella dug a Ziploc bag and swallowed a couple pills.

"Meds?"

"Ummm, yeah."

The attendant smiled warmly.

"So what brings you to Denali?"

"My dad is there and I decided that I would rather live with him than my mother."

"Why? If you don't mind me prying?"

"My mother made me choose between her and my unborn baby. I choose my baby."

"Goodness. Where is the father?"

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care. He denied knowing me the last time I saw him. If he doesn't want my baby he doesn't deserve it."

The woman smiled at her.

"I was fifteen when I had my daughter. Everything pans out how it's supposed to."

"Thank you."

Bella's palm was once again pressed to her stomach.

"I'm Tanya."

"Bella."

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe. Thank you for the talk. I've heard all sorts of negative things about my choice."

"I know. I got that too. Just remember this is right. And there will always be love for you."

Bella smiles, thanks her again and steps off the plane. Her eyes scanning for her father.

"Bells!"

"Daddy!"

She walked quickly and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Bells, it's ok. I'm past mad. And I was never mad at you. She should have taken better care of you." Charlie rubbed her back soothingly.

"I can learn from her mistakes."

"That's my girl. You ready to go home."

"Yeah. And I'm starving."

Charlie smiled.

"Lets go get something to eat."

"Why are you in Denali?"

"The sheriff here was called for something for the government. He asked me to cover for him for a while. We'll move back to Forks in about seven months."

"I'm about four months right now. My baby will be about a month old."

"My grandbaby." Charlie said with a smile. Bella smiled at him. This was the first time family had excepted her baby. She pressed her palm to her stomach.

They went to a diner. After eating, Charlie took Bella home.

"The car is yours. You need to be able to go to the doctor's and school and stuff."

"Thanks Dad. Most father's would lock up their daughters when they're in my condition."

"I'm not most. So here is your room and I figured that we could set up a bassinet in your room, then we can set up a nursery at home." Bella nodded.

"I need to find out about the doctor."

"I set you up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you."

"I need to run to the station. I will be back later tonight."

"Ok. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells"

Bella put away the clothes that she had brought with her and her favorite books. She picked up her favorite one and settled on a large armchair to read. When Charlie came home that's where he found her. Sound asleep in the chair. He laid a blanket over her. For the first time, he saw that her stomach was slightly rounded. When she had called he didn't believe her, until her recognized the pain and panic in her voice. Now he could see it with his own two eyes. Something else had happened that she wouldn't talk about. Something about the father. She hadn't mentioned him.

"I love you daddy." She sighed in her dreams.

Charlie leaned down and kissed temple. Bella woke the next morning. She stood and stretched. She saw Charlie sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"Morning Bells."

"Do you want some eggs?"

"I'd love some."

"Do we have apple juice?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

"Me too. My baby decided otherwise. What time is my appointment?"

"One."

"I thought that I'd go by the school and get registered and all that jazz before it."

"Ok. I'll give you money for groceries."

"Ok. I'll go after." She glanced at the clock. It was only 7.

"Do you get morning sickness?"

"Yeah. Normally at night though. It's what made me suspect it in the first place."

After eating their eggs, Charlie left for work. Bella went to get into the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was beginning to show. Bella showered and got dressed then went to the school.

"May I help you?" The secratary asked as she entered the office.

"Yes. I need to register."

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

Bella registered.

"And the final question: Any medical conditions?"

"I am pregnant."

There was curiosity in her eyes when she looked at Bella.

"There you are all fixed. When will you start?"

"Monday."

"See you then."

Bella left then went to the doctor.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment."

"Last name?"

"Swan."

"Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat. Dr. Smith will be with you soon. How old are you, dear?"

"Uh. I'm 16."

She frowned a little and nodded. Bella sat down and pulled out Wuthering Heights. When she was called back she was led to a room, where she was asked to wait. As she sat there she became more and more nervous. She began to pick at her fingernails. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Ms. Swan. I am Dr. Michaela Smith."

"Hi." After the check up the doctor asked

"Where is the father?"

"In Phoenix. I'm- we're better off without him."

"I take it you had a falling out."

"Yes. We did. My child has no father." Bella sighed. Thinking about how alone she really was. She had Charlie. She had to remind herself of that.

"And your parents?"

"Dad's great. My mother was always burdened with me and kicked me out, so I came here to Dad. He's giving me his full support even though he doesn't approve entirely." Bella smiled at the thought of her father. "I can tell he's trying to support me."

After she left the the doctor's office Bella went to the grocery store. She got a cart and started shopping. A boy about her age came up to her.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here."

"Umm, yeah. I just moved here to live with my dad."

"Really? I'm Jon."

"Bella."

"I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime."

"I'm sorry, but I can't date."

"Why not? Over protective father?"

"Yes and no. Dad's over protective, but you won't want to date me. Trust me."

"And why not?" Suddenly Bella turned green.

"Where is the bathroom here?"

Fallowing Jon's pointing finger she went and was sick. Jon was still there when she got back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That was earlier than normal."

"What?"

"My morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"You can just walk away. I'll understand."

The boy turned and left.

On Monday morning Bella got up and put on a pair of jeans. They were getting tight around the middle. She sighed and went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. She pulled it on. It showed the swelling of her stomach. She sighed as she realized that maternity clothes were on the way. She went downstairs and took her vitamins and made breakfast. She packed herself a lunch, not trusting the school system to provide what she and her unborn-child needed. She got her backpack and left to face school. She sat in the parking lot for a long minute, before getting out. She got her schedule. She found her locker and then went to find her Algebra class.

"Look a new girl."

"Hey!" Bella turned.

"I'm Hollie and this is Brandi."

"Bella."

"Where are you from?"

"Phoenix."

"Why would you come to Denali?" Bella shook her head.

"Say you want to come to the pier tonight? We go there to have a couple drinks and some smokes."

"No. I don't drink and I don't smoke. No drugs either."

"Scared you'll get caught?"

"No scared that it will kill my baby."

"Your baby?"

"I'm pregnant. I moved here so that I wouldn't have to kill my baby. I'm going to be anti-social while I'm here. I won't be partying, I won't be doing any of that. Go ahead and tell who ever so they'll tell everyone else."

She went to class. Each class was a dull blur. Bella realized she had gym last period. She went to the coach.

"Ms. Swan, your first day I don't expect you to have your clothes."

"I will not be participating at all. I'll have a doctor's note tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Uh huh."

Just then the secretary came in and handed a piece of paper to the coach.

"Ms. Swan you will be working in the front office instead of here at the gym." Bella nodded.

"Yes sir."

Bella picked up her bag and fallowed the secretary.

"Your doctor doesn't want you to do anything to active."

"She said that when I went for a check up Friday."

Bella rubbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nauseous."

"Do you get sick often?"

"At night. Not normally during the day."

Bella went into the office a few weeks later.

"Hey Lora."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good. Boo decided not to make me nauseous today." Bella said, smiling. Lora laughed and handed Bella a folder of things to copy.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost five months. I get to find out whether it's a boy or a girl soon." Bella said with a big smile. Lora laughed.

"What do you want?"

"A happy healthy baby."

"You don't care."

"No."

"What does the father want?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to nor have I seen him since I told I was pregnant. I don't really care either. He called me a whore and left. Then he pretended not to know me the next time I ran into him."

"I'm sorry." Bella shrugged.

"What are you doing after school?"

"I have put off the clothes shopping for as long as I can. I couldn't button my jeans this morning." She sighed.

"I hate shopping." Lora chuckled.

"It's one of those things in pregnancy." Bella smiled.

"I'm learning that. You know I always thought that I would regret it if I had to make this choice, but I can't say I do. My life already revolves around my baby, and it's still a part of me."

"You one of the odd ones that actually want a baby and not a doll." Bella shrugged.

"I've always beat to my own drum."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Don't know. I think Dad's off this weekend. I'm hoping to just be with him."

"He's very important to you."

"Dad's the only support that I have in regards to my family. I moved in with him so that I wouldn't have to abort."

Tears came to her eyes at the thought.

"I put off telling my mother until it was to late for that. She was either going to not care or she was going to do what she did. I prefer this. Dad loves me and I know it."

"Glad you know that Bells."

Bella smiled up at him.

"Hi, Daddy." She went and hugged him.

"We're here for the lock down."

Lora announced it over the intercom.

"How's Boo?"

"Behaving for the moment." Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good." Bella went to answer the phone when it rang. A while later.

"Hey, Bells, are you going straight home?"

"No. I need to get some clothes. My pants are to little right now."

"When will you be home?"

"Around 5 or 5:30."

"I'll bring some Chinese home yeah?"

"Sure Dad. That sounds good. I'll be tired and won't want to cook."

"Call if it's any later."

"Of course."

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Daddy. See you tonight."

Charlie kissed the top of her head and left.

"You are such a Daddy's Girl."

"I'll admit it." Bella said, laughing.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Bella went to the store and sighed as she walked towards maternatiy wear. She passed a woman with a small baby asleep on her shoulder. She smiled and place her palm to her bump. The woman looked at her, harshly.

"How old is she?" Bella asked, softly. The woman's face softened.

"Three weeks. This is Melanie."

"She's beautiful." Bella removed her jacket and placed it in the buggy she had. The woman smiled at her.

"When are you due?"

"A little over four months from now."

"A lot of teen girls just stare they never say anything."

"Ever since I found out about my baby, I've been watching mothers with new babies. I haven't ever been around little babies."

"I hadn't either. It comes naturally." Bella smiled at the thought.

"Is the father around?"

"No, he's not. My dad is though, and I don't think that I could do this without him."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"That's next visit."Bella said excitedly.

"Congratulations."

"You too." Bella went to search for clothes. All the things she bought showed off her rounding stomach. She could no longer hide the little miracle growing inside her. She no longer wanted to. She got home around 5:45.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Bells." Bella smiled.

"You seem so happy today."

"I am just happy right now. I'm going to go change."

"The food is in the fridge, honey."

"Thanks."

Bella went to her room and put on a pair of sweats and a tshirt. She looked in the mirror and put her hands to the bump.

"Hi, Boo. There you are. I love you and Grandpa loves you very much. I would do anything for you, love. I can't wait to see you. I'm not going to hide you anymore. I want the world to know you are right here. Safe, loved, growing, thriving."

She went back downstairs.

"Mommy to be Bella." Charlie said. Bella chuckled.

"I don't want to hide Boo any more."

"Then don't."

"I'm not." Charlie laughed and went back to his ball game.

* * *

So this is my first chapter story. Charlie is going to be OOC, but I needed someone there to be her shoulder. So no Cullens yet, but they will be in here soon. This is a BxE story with a little of the other couples thrown in. So tell me what you think. ~ Oasis ~


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to my one and only reviewer Bella999!

"I'm not." Charlie laughed and went back to his ball game. The next morning Bella got out of bed and put on a pair of leggings and a dress she had bought yesterday. She went down into the kitchen.

"That's cute, Bells."

"Thank's dad."

"I feel pregnant."

"You look pregnant." Bella smiled.

"That's what I was going for."

Charlie hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"I know that this is upsetting, and I want to thank you. I couldn't do this without you." She whispered.

"I'm almost past upset even."

Bella smiled at him. She got to school and went to her locker. She got her books and went to first block. She sat down and got out her home work from the night before. The rest of the class started to come in. Not long after the bell the teacher called the class to order.

"I will be calling each of you up to personally check your work and talk about your grade."

He made his was through the A's and continued alphabetically by last name.

"Ms. Swan."

Bella stood and slipped the jacket from her shoulders and approached the desk papers in hand. The room fell scilent as she did. There had been rumors that she was pregnant or that she was lying. She had never denied or confirmed them. The whispers started.

"Bella, this looks very good. Do you understand it?"

"Yes. I understand it. I'm familiar with this material. I studied it last year in Pheonix."

"Is there going to be a problem with your studies?"

"No. I don't think so, but then I'm not sure. I plan on finishing highschool. Dad and I are talking out options." He nodded.

"Can I run to the restroom?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. You have my permission to just go when you need to."

"Thank you sir."

She left and went to the restroom. She returned to the classroom a few minutes later and slid into her seat. One of the popular girls came over to her.

"So who is the father?"

"He is in Pheonix."

"That's not what I asked."

"That's all I'm going to answer."

"Why?"

"Because it's his choice and he chose not to be involved so he remains nameless and nonexistant."

Bella looked at the girl.

"How pregnant are you?"

"Five months."

"Slut."

"Don't say shit about people you don't know. You don't know me or the circumstances. What if I was raped? What would you think then?"

"Were you?"

"Answer me first."

"I would think that you were asking for it."

"Don't be stupid. No I wasn't raped. It was consentual. He was a sweet talker. We actually were just getting to the healthy sexual part of the relationship. I got pregnant and he bolted."

"You could have aborted."

"No I couldn't have. When you know that there is a child living and growing inside of you, it's a part of you. I would have killed a part of me."

She gave Bella a skeptical look.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Bella said.

"I don't expect you to. My child has been just that since the moment of it's conception."

The room had gone quiet. They all listened to Bella speak. She spoke with confidance she didn't know that she had.

"I have to take responsiblity for mistakes I made."

"So keeping the baby is a mistake?"

"No. Having sex was a mistake. Keeping my baby is being responsible."

The bell rang and Bella stood up and walked out proudly. She ignored the looks and the whispers. In fourth block she went to check in with the teacher of the gym class.

"Coach, I'm here."

His eyes widened as he took in her swollen belly.

"I didn't really think you were pregnant."

"Lying is wrong. I don't lie."

"You had to lie to get the way you are."

"No. Actually my mother never cared about me or what I was doing. The only time she said anything was after I told her I was pregnant. Do you have anything that needs to be done in the office?"

"No."

Bella walked out. After school that day she went to the grocery store. The weather was fairly warm so she left her jacket in her car. She got a cart and went to the produce isle. She got things to make salad. Then went to get some beef for spaghetti. She had been craving it all day. She picked up a few more things and proceeded to the checkout.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know until next week."

Bella said smiling her hand resting on the bump. The woman looked at her left hand and frowned.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

The woman nodded. Bella bit her lip and paid for the groceries. She got home and started making dinner. Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells. That smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Speghetti. I have been craving it all day long."

Charlie chuckled.

"No pickles and icecream?" Bella scrunched her nose.

"Ewww." Charlie laughed.

"I have a friend coming over this evening."

"Will they be here for dinner?"

"Yes." Bella smiled.

"Who's coming?"

"Do you remember Sam Uley?"

"No."

"He's a friend of Billy Black. He is considering being a police officier and I offered answer some questions that he has."

"He'll be here soon?"

"Yes."

"I just have to boil the noodles and make the garlic bread."

Charlie kissed her forehead. Bella set the salad on the table.

"We're going to need another chair."

"I'll go get it." Charlie said as the doorbell rang.

"I've got the door."

Bella went to the door and opened it.

"Hello. You must be Sam?"

"Yes and you are Isabella?"

"Call me Bella."

"Bella."

"Come in."

She went into the kitchen after shutting the door. Bella got the garlic bread out of the oven and placed it in the breadbasket then place the basket on the table. Charlie came in setting the chair down.

"Hello Sam."

"Charlie."

They shook hands. The two began talking.

"Hey, Dad, did you move the Saltines?"

"I think they got pushed to the back. Are you ok?"

"Boo's early tonight."

Charlie got the crackers from the back of the cupboard.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Dad."

She took a bite of the cracker in her hand. Sam's eyes widened when he realized she was pregnant.

"How long does the sickness last?"

Bella smiled at her dad.

"It's different for every one, but most stop at 16 weeks."

"How far are you?"

"17 weeks. The sickness could last through the entire pregnancy. I've been talking to Dr. Smith about it. I'm fine, Dad."

She kissed his cheek and put the sauce and noodles on the table.

"Lets eat." Bella said placing plates on the table.

Sam and Charlie talked through dinner and Bella was quiet.

"Bells, are you ok?"

"I need to go lay down."

"OK. I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Daddy."

She grabbed the crackers and went up to her room. She sat down and layed her forehead on the desk in her room. The room was spinning.

"Damn, Boo. What are you doing to me, baby?"

She said softly as she rubbed her belly. The spinning stopped momentarily, so Bella moved to lay down on her bed. Her eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Please calm down baby." She said softly. She turned on her radio and rolled on to her side. She fell asleep not long after.

A couple mornings later Bella got up. She put on her jeans and got a shirt. She put it on. Her belly was swollen. She hadn't felt the baby move yet and to be honest, that worried her. She went into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy."

"Hey Bells. You were up in the night again."

"Yeah. I was sick again."

Half way through making breakfast Bella froze mid movement. Her hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Bella?"

She turned, with a small smile.

"Boo moved."

"Really?" She nodded.

"I find out whether Boo's a boy or girl this afternoon." Charlie smiled.

"Dad give me your hand."

She placed his hand on her stomach.

"Do you feel it?"

"I do feel it."

"I was getting worried. Dr. Smith said that most women feel movement by now."

"Nothing's wrong with your baby, Bells."

"I know, but I couldn't help worrying, you know?"

"I do know."

Bella smiled and went back to making breakfast. Humming to herself as she went.

"Dad, I was thinking of going to look at bassinets after the doctor today."

"Sure, Bells. You should get some clothes too. You'll know whether it's a boy or girl."

Bella gave a content sigh, as Charlie stood up. He kissed the top of her head.

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

Bella left for school. Wild rumors had been flying since she had decided to show off the baby bump. Now there was a new student enrolling. She sat at the computer in the office. She heard a familiar voice.

"I need to enroll."

"Sure thing. If you go over to Bella, she'll get you all set. Bella, if you need any help, just call."

Bella gave a forced smile and nodded.

"Change your mind?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"My father was transfered here."

"Great."

She helped get him registered.

"Do me a favor and don't come to the office during last block."

"Are you always in here?"

"Can't very well do gym. I'll give you one guess why." She stood and went to a filing cabnet.

"I'm over you, James. I was over you the second you walked away. We don't need you."

She slammed the drawer shut. She turned to him.

"Your schedule will be ready tomorrow."

"Do you walk around here like that?"

"There is no other way to walk around. I can't hide it. Use your brain for once."

Bella returned to the computer. James leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Did you know your mom's a better fuck than you?"

"Did you know that you aren't as sly as you think. I know about all of them. Including my whorish mother. You aren't a player, James. You can't lie for shit. If you could be half as good as you think you are you'd still suck."

"And here I thought it was you that sucked."

"You are an idiot. You can leave now."

She glanced at the clock. She stood and got her bookbag and purse.

"I have to go." She said as she went towards the door.

"You have to tell me first thing tomorrow!" Bella smiled.

"I will."

She went out to her car. Once to the office she smiled at the receptionist.

"You seem happy today, Bella."

"I find out whether it's a boy or girl today."

A/N So James is back. And we find out how much of a man whore he is. So any thoughts on the sex of the baby? Boy? Girl? Surprise twins? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we go. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Yes James is an asshole. I don't know if he's done being an asshole either. We find out if Boo is a boy or girl.

The receptionist had been watching Bella. She was always very polite and happy, but when she sat and waited she seemed very sad and depressed. Something was bothering her, but she always said she was fine when asked. Bella was called back. She smiled at Dr. Smith as she came in.

"I can tell you're excited."

"Just a little. I sorta want to know."

"Well lets find out." As the image appeared a tear trickled down her cheek.

"That's my Boo." She whispered.

"Congradulations, Bella, it's a boy."

"A boy? I'm going to have a son. He moved yesterday morning. He's been moving alot since then." As if to prove a point the baby moved. Bella smiled and the doctor laughed.

"He seems to be making up for lost time."

As Bella set up her next appointment she smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's a little boy." She said resting her hand on her belly. She went to a store

to pick out a bed for him and some clothes. As she walked the isles she heard a throat clear.

"Think I could help pick out my grandbaby's stuff?"

"Your grandson." She said, hugging him tightly. Charlie smiled.

"So name ideas?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok."

Bella was smiling as she got to school the next day. She got out of the car and streatched. Boo began to kick and shift.

"Good morning, my son." She said softly.

In first block the teacher called her to the desk.

"Can you go copy these for the class?"

"Sure."

"Didn't you go to the doctor?"

"Yes"

Bella smiled.

"Well?"

"It's a boy."

"Congradulations."

"Thank you."

Bella left to go make copies.

"Bella!"

"Hey. I need to make copies."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out?"

Bella laughed.

"It's a little boy."

Bella moved to make copies.

"He decided to make me sick last night, and yesterday he decided that it was a good time to start moving. He's been very active ever since."

"You are posatively glowing, Bella."

"I'm so happy. I'll be even better when the sickness stops."

"Are you excited to meet him?"

"I never thought that I'd want to as much as I do."

Later that day Bella sat in the office and the mayor came in. He eyed Bella for a minute.

"Can I help you?"

"Can you tell Mr. Aro I'm here."

"One moment." Bella called.

"He'll be out in about five minutes. He is talking to a principle in Washington."

The art teacher walked in.

"Hello Mr. Abernathy. Can I help you?"

"I sent some tests to be copied, and I need them for first block tomorrow."

"Let me see." Bella got up and checked the copy mailbox.

"Hmm. It looks like the girl in here before didn't copy them. How many copies do you need? I'll do it now."

"Fifty."

"I'll bring them to your classroom once it's done."

"I can send someone."

"No, I'm not that big yet."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A little boy."

"Congradulations."

"Thank you. He's precious to me."

The mayor was smiling.

"You don't seem sixteen."

"I made a choice. Now I have to be responsible for that choice. I am living with my dad because I believe that abortion is wrong, and so does he. I am giving my son a chance. I am young, yes, but I can be an adult when I need to be. I've chosen to grow up early."

"Hey, Bells, the mechanic said that the brake pads weren't good and they can't fix that until morning, so I'm here to give you a ride."

"Give me ten minutes, Daddy and I'll be ready."

"Sure thing."

"So, Charlie, this is your daughter?"

"Yes. This is Bella." Bella smiled and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"How's Boo?"

"He's very active. He moves whenever I'm not. These are finished. I'll run them to the art room then we can leave."

"Sure, Bell."

Bella went into the art room and immediatly saw James. He sneered at her and leaned over and whispered to the boy sitting beside him.

"Mr. Abernathy. Here are those tests."

"Thank you, Bella."

Bella smiled and turned to leave. James was standing right behind her.

"Bet you really want some dick right about now." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him.

"That's what a vibrator's for."

She walked out.

"You ready, Bells?"

"Let me get my stuff."

Once she was in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, Bella yawned.

"Sorry. I'm tired today."

"We can order out tonight. You rest, ok?"

"That sounds so nice right now."

She mumbled, pulling Charlie's jacket so she could rest on it. Charlie looked at her with a smile. Even though she had made some mistakes, she was still his little girl. Bella fell asleep moments after the car started.

"Bella, honey, we're home. Come on and lay on the couch."

He helpped her up the stairs and into the house. She layed on the couch and was asleep again. Charlie layed a blanket over her. He ordered a couple pizzas. A while later there was a knock on the door and Charlie answered and found Billy Black and his daughter, Rachel, there.

"Hello, Billy, Rachel. How are you? Come in. Bella's asleep on the couch."

"We're good. How is Bella?"

"She's better this trimester, but still gets really ill."

"Dad's just worried that I'm still getting sick. Dr. Smith says it's perfectly normal."

She was wrapped in a blanket in the door way.

"You feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you, Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"You remember Billy and his daughter Rachel, right Bells?"

"Barely. I was little the last time I saw you."

She went to the cupboards and started rumaging around.

"I just ordered pizza."

"I need crackers."

Charlie nodded.

"Here they are."

Bella took a couple. Billy and Charlie started talking fishing.

"Why don't you come up to my room, away from the fish talk."

Rachel looked greatful as she nodded.

"Uh, I'm apologizing ahead of time for the mess. I'm trying to organize and situate everything."

"Everything?"

"For Boo."

"Boo?"

"My baby." Bella moved the blanket, exposing the baby bump.

"Oh! Is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy." Bella said with a smile.

"He likes to move if I sit still long enough. That's actually what woke me up."

Bella grabbed a couple bags of baby clothes.

"Can I help?"

"Sure. I'm just folding at the moment. I think that I'm what you would call nesting."

Rachel smiled.

"You don't have any pictures up."

"No. Dad's the only one who I'd want pictures of. Well my baby too." Bella pulled some sonogram pictures out of the side drawer.

"Is that him?"

"Yes. He's my world. And he isn't born yet."

Bella pressed her hand to her stomach.

"He's moving. A lot. Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah...That's kind of like a cricket."

"I love that feeling though. He only just started moving. He was a little late and he's coming back with a vengance. Aren't you, Boo?"

"Why do you talk to him?"

"He can hear me." Rachel smiled.

"Pizza's here!"

Charlie called up the stairs.

"Coming!" They went down stairs.

"Bella, you are glowing." Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Billy."

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"A boy."

"I bet he's going to be a healthy little boy."

"He's an active one for sure."

"Here, Bells."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Still feeling off?"

"No. Boo decided to behave."

"Maybe he's done making you sick."

"I hope. That's been one of the worst parts of it."

Bella took a bite of pizza.

"Ham and pineapple. How'd you know that's what I'd want?"

Charlie chuckled.

"A wild guess." Bella laughed.

"Thanks, Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"My dad's the best. Isn't he?" Bella asked. Billy smiled at her.

"You love your father don't you?"

"I really do and I don't say it enough."

A/N I had to end this one light and fluffy. James really returns in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!

~Oasis~


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night after Billy and Rachel left, Bella was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework when Charlie came in.

"Bells I have to go in for a little while."

"Ok. Will you be late?"

"I don't know."

"Night."

About twenty minutes after he left there was knock at the door. Bella looked out to see James. Bella cracked the door.

"What do you want, James?"

"To talk to you."

"You can talk to me at school or in another public place. Please leave now. Before I call my Dad."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

"You walked away when I told you about the baby. What makes you want a part now?"

"Who says I want a part now? Or if I even want that thing alive?"

"Leave now James. It's not a thing, either. It's a baby."

James shook his head and left. Bella sat down and tried to do the rest of her homework, but was distracted thinking about how life would have been different if she had chosen to abort. He stomache rolled at the thought of it. Boo kicked hard.

"I love you." Bella said, coaxing him into kicking again. She smiled.

The door opened and Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells."

"That was quick."

"It was only paperwork and I figured I could do that here."

Bella nodded.

"You seem a little shaken up."

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong, Bell?"

"I had a run in with Boo's father today." Charlie looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Bella shrugged.

"He told me that he didn't want that thing alive. Thing. He called Boo a thing. Boo's not a thing. He's a baby."

Charlie hugged her.

"He is a baby. What else did this guy say?"

"Well I asked why he was contacting me now when he wanted no part when I told him. He said 'Who says I want a part now? Or if I even want that thing alive.' I told him that he wasn't a thing and that he was a baby."

"What's this guys name?"

"James. He hasn't tried to speak to me since the day I called from Renee's. Now he's saying that."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Bella nodded.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve a chance in Boo's life if he's saying that. Don't give him one. You don't need him." Bella sighed.

"It just hurts. I start thinking about the other choice I could have made and it makes me sick. Knowing that he could do that to a baby. To his baby, to mine."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No. I thought I was, and now this happened. I was in lust with him. And the key word in that is was."

"So is this guy here?"

"Umm, I'd rather not say. I don't want you to get in any kind of trouble." Charlie sighed.

"I want to kill him."

"That's why I'm not telling where he is." Bella laughed a little.

"Boo agrees."

"He kicking?"

"Majorly."

"Any sickness lately?"

"No not since last week."

"Good."

"Night, Dad"

The next day Bella got to school and went to he locker. James was waiting for her there. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker to get her books out.

"Are you keeping it?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Actually I think that it is. That _thing_ is part mine."

"Thing? Listen I'll get the paper you need to sign and you won't have to worry about it."

"Maybe I want a say."

"You and I both know that is complete and total bullshit. You wanted nothing to do with it when I told you and you want less to do with it now." she said looking at him sharply.

"I-"

"Just tell me what you want then leave me alone. You've done enough."

"I want proof that I won't be held accountable."

Bella pulled out her cell.

"Dad?...No, I'm fine....I want the papers so I have sole custody....Thanks. See you tonight. I love you too. Bye."

She looked at James.

"I'll bring them tomorrow. Meet me here in the morning."

"I want to read them."

"Ok. You're rep's going to be shot if they see me talking to you."

"That's why I'm leaving now."

"Bastard"

"Whore."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"I have every right to be. Thank you very much, you mother fucker."

James walked down the hall.

"Don't start shit, because I can tell people. I haven't yet, but I will if you do."

Bella closed her locker and went to class. The day was uneventful past the encounter with James. That night Bella was cooking as Charlie came in.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Bell. How are you?"

"Good. Did you get those papers?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I'm going to read them over and sign what I need to and then have him sign them."

The next morning Bella went to school a little early. James met her at her locker.

"All you have to do is sign it."

He signed it with out a word, then turned to leave.

"Knowing how manipulative you are, you'll find a way to fuck my life up anyways."

"You just got out of being a parent. That isn't a choice for me. I hear what people say. I am sixteen and pregnant. You don't get any of the bullshit that I do. And I'm going to fuck up your life? Grow a fucking brain."

Bella turned to walk away and James gave a harsh shove. Bella stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Don't touch me again or I will tell my dad your name and where you are." Bella hissed. She went into her classroom and sat down. Tears pricked her eyes as the fear hit. She layed her head on the desk as the tears began to fall. She wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Ms. Swan, you shouldn't be in here yet."

She jumped a little. "Oh. Sorry. I -uh I didn't know. I'll go."

She sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" She shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I got into an argument with the father."

"About what?"

"Costody. Resposability."

"Who was on what side?"

"If I would have gone along with him, I wouldn't be pregnant right now."

Fresh tears replaced those that were wiped away.

"He pushed me. If I had been standing any different, I would have fallen on him." She pressed her hand to her stomach.

"Can I call my dad. I don't really feel like being here anymore."

The teacher nodded.

"You can use you cell."

"Thank you."

She called Charlie. He came and picked her up. She was still crying when she got in the car.

"What's wrong, Bells?" "Can we look into home schooling? I don't want to be around the people here anymore."

"We can, but I think you won't like that either."

Bella sighed and looked out the window.

"What happened?"

"Someone pushed me." She whispered.

"If I had been standing any differentty I would have fallen and it would have killed him." Her voice shook.

"I can't lose him. I think it would kill me."

"Lets get you home and you can calm down."

"I want to quit until after Boo is born. I'll start up as a sophmore again after I have my baby. I can't go to school anymore."

"I'll get the papers settled."

"Thank you." Bella went into the house and set her bag on the kitchen table.

"I wanted to stay in school, but I can't risk it."

"It wasn't accidental was it?" She shook her head.

"No." She yawned.

"I think I'm going to go lay down."

She layed down, but couldn't sleep. So she got on the computer and found a website that was made to support teens in need of emotional support, but most of the site's users were teen mothers. She posted about James and how he had pushed her and the other things he had done or hadn't. Bella was shocked at the supporting emails that she got with in minutes of the post.

There was a user called Autumn_Pixie, who started talking murder. It made Bella laugh. She began to IM this girl. They quickly became friends. Bella found out that this girl didn't have a child nor was she pregnant. She asked why the girl was on the site. Her answer was that her best friend was raped and this site was one of the reasons that she was ok, so she felt that she needed to be there for others.

Over the next few days Charlie noticed Bella was more frequently on the computer.

"So who are you talking to Bells?"

"Pixie. I met her on a site that offers support to teens going through highly emotional situations, like pregnancy and rape."

"Please be safe."

"I will be. She has a friend that was raped by an ex-boyfriend a few months ago. And she found the site when she was helping her find online coping tools. She decided she could be an ear for people even though she's never been in the situations."

"What do you know about this girl?"

"She has an older brother and cousin that live with her. She's my age. She volunteers with her brother and cousin at the local hospital."

"Just be careful, Bell."

"I will Daddy. I'm not going to let anything happen to me or Boo. Especially not Boo."

Her hand went protectivly to her stomach. She felt a soft movement. She rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, love." She said softly. She smiled as he moved again.

"He is making up for lost time."

That night Bella went to bed a little early. She woke to scraping at her window. There was an envolope on the window sill. She got up and opened. She paled as she read the note inside. She went and knocked on her father's door.

"Dad?"

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

"Someone left this on my windowsill."

A/N There you go. a bit shorter than I would have liked though. So tell me what you think! Been struggling with writers block. So any thoughts would be welcome. ~Oasis~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here is Chapter 5. It is short, but I thought that I would post it. Awesome people leaving awesome reviews!

"Who do you think left it?" Charlie asked, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"It had to have been James or someone that he knows." Bella whispered.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we will talk in the morning, but I want you to consider getting a restrain order. '_Watch out. That thing doesn't need to be in the world. That bastard won't live to see next year. Whore.'_ That is a threat."

Bella shuttered. She brushed the tears, that now flooded her cheeks, away.

"Um, I'm going to sleep on the couch, ok?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Bella went to her room and grabbed her laptop. Logging on to the website she now frequented. She messaged Pixie. She was surprised that she got a response.

_Autumn_Pixie: Hey B. What's up?_

_Mommy2B_B: I just got a really horrifying shock._

_Autumn_Pixie: Is something wrong with Boo?_

_Mommy2B_B: No. _

_Autumn_Pixie: What's wrong then?_

_Mommy2B_B: Someone left a threatening note on my bedroom window sill._

_Autumn_Pixie: Threatening how?_

_Mommy2B_B: It said '__**Watch out. That thing doesn't need to be in the **_

_**world. That bastard won't live to see next year. Whore.**__' _

_Autumn_Pixie: When did this happen?_

_Mommy2B_B: Like 15 mins ago. I'm so scared. _

_Autumn_Pixie: Did you tell your dad? You said that he was a cop?_

_Mommy2B_B: Yeah. He said that I should think about a restraining order._

_Autumn_Pixie: So you know who it is?_

_Mommy2B_B: Uh. I think it was Boo's father._

_Autumn_Pixie: Oh god._

_Mommy2B_B: I just want to run. I've dropped out of school because of the father and now I feel like I need to run from town again to get away from him. _

_Autumn_Pixie: Hey, you really need to calm down. Think about the baby. He is intune with you and knows you are flipping out. Is he moving much?_

_Mommy2B_B: No not really. _

_Autumn_Pixie: Deep breaths B, deep breaths. It's ok. Your dad will take care of you. _

_Mommy2B_B: I'd die if something happened to Boo._

_Autumn_Pixie: No you wouldn't._

_Mommy2B_B: I wouldn't be able to live with out him. He's everything._

_Autumn_Pixie: So you'd be suicidal?_

_Mommy2B_B: Probably. But I'll be ok. He won't die. I won't let him. My son will live if it's the last thing I ever do._

_Autumn_Pixie: It's all going to be ok, B. You wait and see._

_Mommy2B_B: Of course it will be. I have you to give me pep talks._

_Autumn_Pixie: Of course that's all I'm good for._

_Mommy2B_B: Oh it is not. Thank you. Sorry for keeping/waking you up. _

_Autumn_Pixie: I was awake. Talking to my brother's bff. I like him alot so it's all good._

_Mommy2B_B: Thanks Pixie. Night._

_Autumn_Pixie: Night. Talk to you tomorrow._

Bella logged off and layed down and went back to sleep. The next morning Charlie gently woke her.

"Sorry Bells, but we need to figure out what you want to do about last night." Bella sighed and sat up a little.

"Not being in school should be enough."

"I know, honey, but it's not."

"What can be done about it?"

"Well if you get a restraining order, I can have them do more patrols in the area. If you do nothing, I can't do anything." Bella ran a shakey hand through her hair. "If you want an order of protection, I need his name and location."

"Promise not to do anything rash."

"Bella..."

"You are all that I have. Promise."

"I promise."

"His last name is Hunter. He lives on the other side of town. His father got transfered here not long after I moved here."

"Was he the one that pushed you?"

"Yes."

"I'll put the order in place and get someone to serve him. I won't, ok?" Bella nodded.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I won't be able to." Bella sighed.

"I was thinking of going to the library today. I might volunteer there so that I have something to do."

"No heavy lifting."

"Of course not."

That afternoon she drove to the library. After parking she got out and stretched. Boo gave a couple of quick kicks. She smiled and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Hey, love. Did you have a good nap?" A little kick was her answer. She walked towards the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could volunteer here during the week."

"What about school?"

"I am not going back to school until after I have my baby."

"I'm Ayla."

"Bella."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Bella said.

"I'm only twenty. I just moved here with my fiance. We have a five year old daughter." Bella smiled.

"Lets go in and talk." Ayla said.

Bella fallowed Ayla inside. As they stood talking, Bella placed her hands on the rapid movements in her stomach.

"A boy or girl?"

"Boy. He is very active too."

"Where is his father?"

"My dad is taking a restraining order out on him."

"Bad news?" Ayla asked softly. "Or over protective father?"

"Both." Over the next few months Bella volunteered at the library daily.

"How far are you, Bella?"

"Thirty-six weeks."

"Do you want to read for the pre-schoolers?"

"Sure I can. What is the story today?"

"I'll Love You Forever."

"Sure. I'll have to get one of the office chairs. I won't get up from the kids chairs." Ayla laughed.

"The bus is pulling up." Bella went outside.

"Hello." Bella smiled in greeting as the teacher got off the bus.

"You are?"

"Bella. I'm helping Ayla out."

"Jane."

"Nice to meet you." Jane sort of stuck her nose up.

"If you'll take them to the children's room, I'll get set up."

Bella went to the room. She smiled at the constant chatter of the children as she set up. Once she was set, she sat down and looked at the little faces of the kids infront of her. She cleared her throat quietly. The room grew quiet.

"Good morning. My name is Bella."

One of the little girls raised her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Melissa."

"What a pretty name." The girl smiled.

"What is your question, Melissa?"

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?" Bella smiled.

"Yes I do have a baby in my tummy."

"How long will it stay in your tummy?"

"Not much longer. He'll stay there for a few more weeks."

"Oh." Later after Bella read the story Charlie came in.

"You guys know how we were talking about Mommies and Daddies? Well you see the police man there? That's my Daddy. I love my daddy very much."

Bella hugged Charlie and kissed his cheek.

"How are you, Bells?"

"A bit tired, but just fine."

"Billy and Rachel are supposed to stop by tonight."

"Ok. I was going to make burgers tonight. Will they be there for dinner?"

"No. They said around seven or seven thirty."

"I'll probably be in my sweats and old tee. My back and feet are hurting."

"Take it easy, honey."

"I will. I'm going to go home soon. As soon as the class leaves."

Charlie kissed her forehead and left. Ayla came in not long after. Bella went over to her.

"Hey do you mind if I leave a little early?"

"You ok?"

"I'm feeling a little off."

"Go ahead. I'll finish up here. Call me so I know you got home ok."

"Thanks."

Bella went home and called Ayla as soon as she walked in the door. She went and got in the shower, then changed into sweats and a tee. She yawned and layed down for a while. When she woke it was almost four. She got up and began to make dinner. Charlie came in as Bella yawned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm tired."

"That really worries me."

"I'll talk to Dr. Smith. I have to go in a couple days anyways." Charlie nodded. Through out the rest of the night, Bella was in a daze. Bella's daze continued for the next three weeks. She slept alot. Boo became more and more active.

A/N Well we are getting super close to Boo's birth. Nothing bad will happen to Bella with her daze. Reality is just hitting. Let me know what you are thinking!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! It's been a while. Had a nasty virus and major computer problems. I'm back though! You guys are awesome! I have 23 reviews. A personal record for me on one story. So here's a new chapter. It's short, but very important. One of my reviewers has been dead on about certain things. **

One evening Charlie got home a little early. He found Bella asleep on the couch, her laptop on the coffee table. She was talking to her friend again. It seemed her only comfort right now. She had been so out of it lately. Her pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Boo's playing soccer with my insides." She placed a gentle hand over him.

"Did you get any rest, Bells?"

"A little." Charlie nodded. Bella was picking at the blanket that covered her. Charlie sat beside her.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I just feel off." Bella shifted to lay her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? You can get out of the house for a while."

Later that night Bella woke suddenly, gasping for air. She looked at the clock. 3:15. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. She layed there for almost thirty minutes. She felt a tightening in her lower back that got more painful as it strengthened. She gasped for air. She waited for the contraction to stop. Once it had, she eased herself up and down the hallway to Charlie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

"Daddy."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions. One woke me up about thirty minutes ago and I just had another one."

"Lets go to the hospital." Bella nodded.

Charlie grabbed her overnight and helped her into the front seat of his car. Bella stared out the window as they went. She glanced at the clock.

"Twenty five minutes since the last one." She whispered, curling around her belly. She closed her eyes.

"Bells?"

"I'm ok. It just hurts." They pulled up to the hospital. They got out of the car and went in. The receptionest smiled.

"Are we having a baby?" Bella nodded.

"Lets get you up to Labor and Delievery." They walked her up to her room. They hooked her up to the moniters and did paper work. Dr. Smith came in.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

"Everything appears to be good."

"Is Boo ok?"

"He's just fine." Charlie noticed that Bella became more herself.

"You've got some time. You are only two centimeters dialated." Bella smiled and nodded.

"Are you excited?"

"I get to meet my baby."

"You do get to meet him."

Several hours and an epidural later, Dr. Smith came to check again.

"You are fully dialated. You ready to start pushing?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Bella said.

The first little while went smoothly, but Boo was bigger than they thought he was. He caused some tearing. Nothing a couple stitches didn't take care of. The nurse set the baby into Bella's arms. She looked down at his tiny face. Tears immediatly started to fall from her eyes.

"Hi, Boo." She kissed his forehead. She looked at Charlie. He was crying, too.

"He's cute, Bells."

"Thanks Daddy."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Charlie Parker Swan."

Charlie smiled at his daughter as she held his grandson.

"We can call him Parker. But I wanted to name him after the most important person in my life. I really don't want to go back to school until we get back to Forks."

"Sure, honey. That sounds like a good idea."

"Thank you."

"You are technically an adult now."

"But I am living under your roof." Charlie kissed her temple. "You want to hold him?"

Bella set her son in her father's arms. She smiled at the two of them. Bella was released a couple days later. Bella got used to being a mother very quickly. Parker became the center of Bella's world. When he was about four days old Charlie said something about moving.

"Hey, Dad, when are we moving?"

"Between four and five weeks." She nodded craddling Parker to her. He made a little noise.

"Hey, Boo, what?" she said, softly. He made a small humming noise. She chuckled.

"I think I want to take him to see Ayla and the teachers tomorrow."

"Alright."

The next morning Bella was at the grocery store. Someone called her name. She turned and smiled.

"Hi Tanya. Come meet Charlie Parker. My son."

"He's cute."

"He's named after his grandpa so we call him Parker."

"Bells, I thought you were going to the school and the library."

"I am, Dad, but I wanted to get some diapers we're running low. Aren't we, Park. Dad this is Tanya. I told you about her right?"

"Yes."

Parker snuggled into her chest. She looked down at him. His dark blue eyes twinkled up at her. She kissed the top of his head.

"She made the right choice."

"She certainly did. I'll grab the diapers, Bells, you go show off your baby."

"Thanks Daddy. It was good to see you again ,Tanya. I can't tell you how often I have thought back to our conversation. How much you've helped me." Tanya smiled.

"I wish I had had someone tell me that when I made the same choice." Bella nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Bella left and took Parker to the school.

"May I help you?"

"Nah. I thought you'd like to meet my son."

"Oh, Bella, he's beautiful." Lora said looking at him.

"He's going to have your eyes."

"I'm pretty sure he is. His father's were light blue."

Bella took the baby to all her teachers before taking him over to the library.

She went inside and found Ayla shelving books.

"Ayla."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. I thought you might want to meet Parker."

"Aww...He looks like you."

"I'm glad of that."

"How are you adjusting?"

"Very easily actually. I think it surprised Dad."

"Really? How so?"

"I just kinda fell into it. After I found out I was pregnant I was scared. Then I felt him move for the first time I knew that all I wanted was to get him here safely."

"And here he is." Bella smiled.

"He is here. Parker is everything to me." Ayla smiled.

When Charlie came home he found Bella playing with Parker. She laughed a little as Parker made a little noise.

"What is it silly boy?" He cooed at her.

"I didn't know you could love someone so much, when you've only known them a short period of time." She whispered stroking her son's cheek. Charlie smiled as he watched them.

**A/N So we've met Parker. The next chapter will be the move and the start of life in Forks. The Cullens make an appearance! Reviews make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Since the last chapter was so short, here is another for you! The Cullens make their grand entrance.

On the morning of the move, Bella tucked her son safely into his carseat. She yawned. 4:30 was too early to be up and functional with a newborn that woke every night at 3:30. That night Bella would tuck her son into bed in the house that would be their home for the next two years at least. She double checked the diaper bag to make sure that she had everything that Parker would need during the trip. Luckily Parker was a great little flier. They arrived in Forks in late afternoon on Wednesday.

"Bells, I'll register you." Charlie said at dinner that night.

"Thanks. I don't want everyone to know about Park, until I'm ready."

"I agree."

"I don't want to risk his safty."

"It's a good idea." Bella put the dishes in the sink and went to change Parker.

The next Monday Bella pulled into the parking lot of the school. Tears threatened to fall. She sat there for a long minute getting ahold of herself. She missed her baby. She got out of her car and walked into the school.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton. You're Chief Swan's daughter."

"Bella." She wrapped her arms around herself. Another strong longing for her son hit suddenly.

"Are you ok?"

"Umm yeah."

Bella met Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and Ben. She sat zoning out, until she heard a door slam. She looked up seeing five people walk in. She nudged Jessica.

"Who are they?"

"The big guy is Emmett McCarty. He and the blonde girl, Rosalie are a couple. Rosalie Hale. The blond guy is Jasper Whitlock. His girlfriend is the tiny girl there. Alice Cullen. The other one is Edward Cullen, Alice's twin. Don't think about trying for him. No girl is good enough for him. We think he's gay."

"Ah." Bella looked over at the table to see Edward looking at her. She looked down at the table.

"Jessica."

"Yeah?"

"Where can I use my phone and not get caught?"

"Bathroom. Into breaking rules?"

"Something like that." Bella got up and went into the bathroom. Locking herself in a stall she called Charlie.

"Are you sure he's ok?...I'm having a hard time." She whispered as the tears she'd been pushing back started.

"I miss him so badly... you then. Bye."

Bella sat willing herself to stop crying. She went to wash her face and saw Alice Cullen leaning in the doorway.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Today's just a hard day."

"New school. I can imagine. I'm Alice" Bella gave a tight lipped smile.

"Bella"

"We're going to be best friends."

The bell rang and Bella went to biology. She was seated next to Edward Cullen.

"Great. I'll have to tutor you."

"You assume things. I was in this class as a freshman. We're at Meosis and Mitosis?"

"Yes."

"That's where we started in Pheonix."

"Thought you were from Denali."

"I spent most of my life moving. Those are the two places I've stay the longest that I remember. Because I was born here."

Edward was looking at her. She seemed anxious as they did the lab that had been assigned.

"What's up?"

"I wish school was over. I want to go home."

"That's a little antisocial."

"I have responsabilities and I want to take care of them. If that's antisocial than that's what I am."

"What responsabity could be that great?"

"You have no idea." She muttered.

The bell rang and she bolted to the gym. Edward watching her as she went. She gave the note to the teacher once she got to class.

"I can't do anything to strenuous."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons."

"You can't say or won't?"

"Won't. Too many ears and I don't want to have rumors spread about me right now."

"Then step into my office." She shut the door behind them.

"Now, Bella, why would a young woman like yourself be so restricted?"

"I gave birth to my son a little less than four weeks ago. The birth was rough to say the least. I just had four stitches removed from where they had to cut. I don't want many people to know so I haven't said anything. I can't do much. I will do what I can though. Plus I'm lactating."

"You are already back in school?"

"High school doesn't wait."

"If you need help, come to me."

"Thank you."

"Tell me one thing, did you keep him?"

"Parker's at home with Dad right now. We're looking for a nanny."

"You don't like it."

"I want to take care of him. Not anyone else." The coach smiled.

"You can help record stuff for me."

The bell rang a while later and Bella rushed to her car. Mike Newton stopped her.

"You want to do something?"

"I have to get home. Sorry. I might as well say it now. I don't date. You might as well spread it around now. Don't try again. The answer will constantly be no. Now I really have to go."

She got in and drove home. She rushed in, and scooped up her son. She sighed holding him to her chest.

"That is the hardest thing I've ever done." She said looking at her father. Charlie smiled.

"You're a good mom."

"I don't like being away from him." Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"I'll order chinese tonight. You go do your home work and take care of my grandson."

Bella nodded and took Parker upstairs. She settled on the bed craddling Parker to her and placing her history book in front of her. There was a knock on the door and Bella heard Alice Cullen's voice.

"Hello Chief Swan. I wanted to check on Bella. She seemed so upset at school."

Bella put Parker in his bed and started down the stairs.

"Hi Alice. Thank you. I'm fine now."

"Ok."

"Come up stairs. I'll explain." Bella paused at her door.

"You can't tell anyone, Alice. Please swear you won't."

"Ok. I promise."

Bella went and picked up Parker.

"This is Parker."

"Promise not to tell you're babysitting?" Bella shook her head.

"I'm not babysitting. Parker's my son." She said softly.

"Oh my god! He's so cute! How old is he?"

"Four weeks the day after tomorrow."

"No wonder."

"It's so hard to be away from him. I hate it but I have to finish school. I'm cutting out electives so that I can graduate early. I don't want people to know and judge me. I went through school in Denali with no friends because I was pregnant. I would rather not do that again. I hear the names and see the looks I get. It's better this way."

"Where is his father."

"He doesn't have one. He left me. I'm all he's got." Bella sat on her bed motioning for Alice to sit too. Parker yawned and snuggled into Bella's chest. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"He's named after my dad. Dad's been the biggest support for me over the last year. I don't know what I would have done with out Dad. Most people don't want their children to be influenced by me."

"What do you mean."

"I'm 16 with a baby. That's not a good thing."

"We're going to be best friends, Bella."

"Not when your parents find out that I have a son."

Alice shook her head. Bella sighed.

"You have to meet them. They'll love you."

A/N I love Alice. Please tell me what you are thinking.

~O~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So I wish I had a good reason for not updating. I was being lazy and playing referee for the little monsters I nanny for. Yes I am a nanny. I am not like the one in this story though.

For the next three weeks Alice came over everyday after school. She did become Bella's best friend. Even though Bella didn't tell her much. Victoria was the woman hired to take care of Parker. Bella didn't trust her.

Edward was sick of hearing about his antisocial lab partner from his sister.

"Alice, shut up, will you? You are never around her."

"Not that you know of."

"What ever I'm going to be late for my volunteer job that Dad got me."

Edward got in his car and drove to the hospital.

"Edward."

"Sorry, Dad. Alice."

Carlisle chuckled as Edward sat down and logged onto the computer. Being Friday Edward could be there until later. It was quiet as usual. Around 11:30 the doors opened and Bella Swan rushed in. She seemed frantic.

"What's your emergancy?"

"Parker can't breath."

"Parker?" Edward noticed the baby in her arms.

"He's only two months old. Please." She was almost in tears by now.

"Dad."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Parker here isn't breathing properly."

"Lets get him checked out."

Bella sat holding him in bay 1. Carlisle put him on oxygen.

"It looks to be double pnemonia. I'll perscribe him antibiotics. Edward will come in in a minute to get the paperwork that needs to be done."

"Ok. Thank you."

"We'll have to admit him for the night."

Bella nodded. Carlisle left and Edward came in.

"Ok. What's his name?" Bella sighed.

"Charlie Parker Swan."

"Age?"

"2 months in a couple days."

"Mother?"

"Me."

Edward looked at her sharply.

"What?"

"I am his mother. Isabella Swan. I am first contact and Dad is the second. Your sister would be third."

"His father?"

"He took off before he was born."

"Ok."

As Edward took her medical history, he began to understand better.

"So we'll put him in the pediatric ward now and you can call who ever you need to."

She looked to be fighting back tears again.

"Do you want me to call chief Swan?"

"Would you?"

"Yes." Bella was shaking.

"I can call Alice too, if you'd like."

"Uh you can if you want."

After Charlie and Alice had arrived Carlisle took Edward aside.

"Who are his parents?"

"His father is AWOL and Bella is his mother."

"Someone is abusing him."

"I doubt it's Chief Swan."

"She-"

"She wouldn't. I know her well enough to know she wouldn't, plus Alice is her best friend."

"Then who else is around him?"

"I will ask her, ok?"

"Ok."

Edward went over to Bella.

"Bella, I forgot one question."

"Ask."

"Who else takes care of Parker? While Chief Swan is at work and you are at school?"

"Victoria Carnie is our nanny."

"She's not on your contact list."

"I don't really trust her enough."

Edward nodded. He went back to his father, telling him the name.

"She was a nanny for another child that actually died. It was thought to be child abuse. I will talk to her and her father about it."

Carlisle watched Bella with Parker. His comfort was all she cared about.

"Alice, can you go talk to Edward for a bit, please?"

"Sure, Dad."

Carlisle looked at Bella and Charlie.

"Bella, while I was examining Parker I found bruises."

Bella froze. Her entire world stopped. Someone had hurt Parker. Some one had hurt her child. She hadn't stopped it? Why didn't she notice?

"What?"

She looked a mix of livid and hurt.

"Where? Show me?" Charlie was looking at Bella. Carlisle gently removed the baby's clothing pointing out the bruises. They ranged from the size of cell phone button to the size of a fifty cent piece. They were all in different stages of healing too.

"Someone has been hurting him."

Bella looked sick. She picked Parker up craddling him to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about it.

"I didn't...I couldn't...How..." She stumbled over her words in panic.

"I don't think that either one of you did this. The name Victoria Carnie is a name that I know. She used to nanny in Chicago. She was the prime suspect in a child abuse case that ended with the child dying."

"My poor baby." She was stroking his cheek.

"I'm going to arrest her for child abuse." Charlie said.

"Most doctors would assume the mother or father was the abusor."

"Most doctor's children don't know the mother. Alice has never been wrong in judgement. I trust her. And Edward is a good kid. He is very sure in saying that you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Bella is in love with her son."

"He's my life. I can't lose him. It's hard enough being away from him while I'm at school. Any longer than that, I don't know what I'd do."

A tear made it's way down her cheek. Parker gave a distressed weeze. Carlisle tried to comfort him, but caused more distress. Bella took Parker and layed him on his belly on her legs. Then began to rub small, gentle circles on his back. He began to calm down.

"That right there proved to me that you couldn't hurt him."

Parker's eyes were watching his mother's face. Feeling his gaze she smiled down at him.

"Hey, love." She whispered. "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you again."

She began to hum, absently. Edward watched from the door. She was no longer Bella the antisocial lab partner. She was Bella the devoted mother. Charlie left to start what needed to be done towards Victoria. Carlisle went to make rounds and Alice had gone to get some clothes for both Bella and Parker. Edward went into the pediatric ward. Bella looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey. How's he doing?"

"Better. He's breatheing easier."

"Good."

"Can I ask you the biggest favor?"

"What's that?"

"Don't say anything about him."

"To who?"

"Any one at school."

"Victoria isn't going to go down quietly."

"Yeah. probably not."

She looked down at the child sleeping in her lap.

"It's going to hit the fan." She whispered.

"I'm sorry about the way I've acted towards you. I didn't understand. And I can't say I completly understand now, but I understand better."

"Thank you."

"Bella, I got you and the squirt some clo- Edward. What are you doing?"

"We were talking is all." Bella said, softly. Parker twitched a little.

"Hey, sweetie." Bella cradled him to her.

"I'm right here." He sighed.

Edward found himself smiling. Alice nudged him.

"What?"

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

Edward looked confused as Alice shook her head.

"I'm going to have her sit with us at lunch from now on."

"Good. She needs friends."

"Glad you think so."

A/N Who wants to kill Victoria? I chose to do the chapter from this perspective so that I didn't have to write about a baby not being able to breathe. Thoughts? ~O~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So here is the next chapter. Bella is going to really meet Rose in this chapter and the next.

By Monday morning everyone in Forks knew about the Swan's battle. Bella had Parker with her in the front carrier. She went into the school. She was just picking up school work. She went to each class. She almost ran into Alice as she rounded the corner.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"How's the little one?"

"Much better."

Bella noticed Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward standing near them. Rosalie came over.

"Can I see him?"

Bella smiled and moved the side of the carrier away from his face so that Rosalie could see him.

"He's so adorable!" She whispered.

"What's his name?"

"Parker."

"Is the stuff in the papers true?"

Bella's eyes flashed a little at the thought of it.

"Unfortunatly."

"How could anyone do that to a newborn?"

Bella bit her lip.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you come over and let Dad check him out. Make sure that everything is clearing up." Alice said.

"You could hang out and watch movies."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"We can talk about that this afternoon when I come over."

"Can I come too?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh sure. Dad'll be home tonight."

"Ok."

"See you guys later."

Bella went and got the rest of her home work.

"Lets go take Grandpa lunch." She whispered kissing the top of Parker's head. She got a sandwhich and went to the station. She got Parker out and into the front carrier. Then got the sandwhiches and went into the station.

"Hey, Brad, is Dad in the office?"

"Yep. So this is the baby."

"Parker." Bella knocked on her dad's office door.

"Bells."

"Thought you might want some lunch."

"Thanks." Bella sat down, wrapping her arms around her baby.

"Alice is going to come by this afternoon."

"What's knew?"

"She's bringing Rosalie Hale with her."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Actually yes. I ran into her when I was getting my school work for the next few days. We were talking and the way she said something, makes me think we'll be very close friends." Charlie smiled at her.

"Give me my grandson and eat something."

Bella laughed and gave her son to him. Parker cooed contently. Bella smiled at the noise.

"Charlie."

"Yeah, Brad?"

"Billy and Jacob Black are driving up."

"Send them in when they get in."

"Sure thing."

Bella finished eating and took Parker back.

"You miss him when he's feet away from you."

"Yeah. And I trust you more than anyone else with him."

Charlie kissed her cheek. Bella sat back down cuddling the baby to her.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hi Billy, Jacob. How are you doing?"

"We're good."

"You remember my daughter Bella?"

"I haven't seen you since you were ten. How are you?"

"Good."

Jacob was looking at the baby cuddled to her chest.

"This is Charlie Parker Swan. My son." She said softly.

Jacob's eyes widened, but Billy wasn't surprised. Billy rolled himself over to Bella.

"Let's see Charlie's grandson."

Bella shifted him around so Billy could see him. Parker gave a small whine.

"Oh Parker, it's ok, love." Bella whispered kissing the top of his head.

"He looks like you, Bella."

"He does look more like me." Bella glanced at the clock.

"Alice and Rosalie will be at the house soon. I have to go. I want to get him cleaned up before they get there. It was good to see you two. Bye Daddy."

She kissed his cheek.

"Bye Bells." Bella left and got Parker cleaned up. Charlie got home with a couple pizzas. Bella was in her room when she heard Alice and Rosalie arrive.

"Hey Alice. They're in Bella's room."

"Thanks Charlie. Come on Rose."

Alice and Rosalie entered Bella's room.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Ali."

Parker was laying in the center of Bella's bed. He was staring at the lights on the ceiling that were cast by a lamp. Parker yawned and sighed.

"Am I that boring, love?" Bella asked sitting beside him, and smiling.

"Bella, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah."

"Where is his father? Who is his father?" Bella sighed.

"His father's name is James. He was sweet talking and talked me into sleeping with him. I have never been with anyone except that first time. He was a womanizer. I stopped counting the other girls/women. The last time I talked to him he told me my mother was a better...lay. Except he used another word. I didn't tell anyone about Parker because I get tired of the looks and the names that people don't think I hear. I moved in with Charlie so that I wouldn't have to kill my baby and I stand by it."

She was in tears. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella.

"I'm sorry." Bella said weakly.

"Everyone has breaking point. Yours is way past most peoples. It's ok."

"Bella, my mom wants to meet you. Will you come over for a few minutes?"

"I'm not leaving Parker."

"Bring him."

"Ummm...ok."

Bella went to a dresser and got some warmer clothes for Parker. Then began to change him. Alice saw the bruises on his back. A tear rolled down Bella's cheek. She ran her fingers lightly over the livid bruises. She finished gently and picked him up. She got the diaper bag and checked that everything that was needed was there. She grabbed a few diapers and put them in as well as a change of clothes for Parker.

"We can go in my car, and I'll bring you back."

"Ok."

They decended the stairs.

"Hey, Daddy, we're going to go to Alice's for a bit."

"Dad wanted to make sure that Parker was ok."

"Sure. You girls have fun."

"We won't be gone long, Daddy."

"Take your time Bells."

As they pulled up Bella was nervous. She got Parker bundled up and made the short trip up the stairs and into the entry way. Alice set the diaper bag on one of the tables in the entry way.

"Come on, Mom really wants to meet you and Parker."

Bella nervously went into the kitchen. Esme Cullen looked up as they came into the room.

"You must be Bella and this little cutie must be Parker."

"Umm yeah."

"I'm Esme."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

Rosalie wrapped an arm around Bella's middle.

"Hey, squirt." She touched Parker's nose. He gave a delighted squeal.

Bella smiled at the light in her son's eyes.

"Such a happy boy." Bella cooed.

Parker stretched his tiny arms up to Bella's face. Bella leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and to each cheek. Esme watched her smiling. She forgot everything else when she had him. The stereotype for teen mothers had missed this one. This girl would go to the ends of the earth for her baby.

"Bella."

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle."

"How is Parker?" Bella smiled before answering.

"He's doing alot better."

"No reactions to the antibiotics?"

"None. He's almost completly back to normal. He still doesn't feel well."

"How can you tell?" Edward asked quietly from a doorway.

"He's my baby. I take care of him. I know him. He's still a little off."

"Your father doesn't take care of him."

"He tries to, but Parker is my responsiblity. It was all my choice. I chose to have sex. I chose not to kill my baby. I chose to keep him. I take care of my baby."

"Stay and watch a movie with us."

Just then Bella's cell rang.

"Hello?...What? Are you ok?...Me?...Uh. I don't know...Ok...Yeah ok. Bye."

A/N So what do you think happened? I'll tell you that it is a very good thing that they were at the Cullen's. The next chapter will be a while in coming though. I never know when my muse will hit me. AKA music. I have several stories that I am working on. Not all of them are published yet either so I may be a while. So tell me what you think! ~O~


	10. AN Not a Chapter!

I am Back! After over a year! So my laptop got a nasty bug on it and it completely wiped everything that I had. So it will be a while until I can really post anything. I have to rewrite a lot that was lost. I have computer access that I feel comfortable putting my writings on now and new ideas and interests. So some of the things I have on here may not be resumed, but that is yet to be seen. I am also starting a new job so updates will not be all the time. BUT I am back! ~O~


End file.
